


Delirium

by Spannah339



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Prompt: Slightly Ambiguous Ego Prompt: JJ doesnt come home for 3 days, and when he does, he's delirious.





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I'm actually writing! *gasp* How long will it last though?

Chase couldn’t sit still. He paced anxiously, back and forth along the length of the living room. Every slight noise from outside had him jerking his head towards the door in vain hopes that one of his brothers would enter with news.

JJ was missing. He had left for an afternoon walk three days ago and they hadn’t heard anything from him since. At first, no one was overly worried – he had likely got distracted by something and wandered off. But when he hadn’t shown up that evening Chase had started to get worried. Now, on day three since they had last seen their youngest brother, Chase was very worried.

He wanted to be out there, searching the streets, but Jackie and Marvin could do that just fine. They were more equipped for that kind of work anyway – he was needed at home in case JJ found his own way back.

That didn’t mean he liked the waiting. He wanted to be _doing something_ , to be looking for his brother, to be helping. Instead, he was stuck at home. Waiting.

He dropped onto a sofa, checking his phone in case he had missed a call – nothing. The silence of the empty house was unboreable and he couldn’t wait for Henrik to get home from his shift so at least he would have someone to talk to.

He stood again, unable to settle. What if JJ was in trouble? What if he was hurt? What if he needed Chase and Chase was stuck at home? He wanted to _do_ something.

A knock sounded at the door, weak and quiet but Chase, on edge and listening for anything like that heard it. He bounded to the door, ripping it open.

He had expected to see Jackie or Marvin, returning home empty-handed. Instead, JJ himself was slumped against the door frame, seeming unable to support himself. A large bruise covered his face and he looked like he hadn’t slept for the whole three days. Chase dropped his phone, rushing forward to support his brother. JJ looked up at him and took an unsteady stepped forward, collapsing into Chase’s arms.

“Heya, Jamie,” Chase said, trying to stay calm. JJ was home – he was safe. But he didn’t look good. He helped his brother to the sofa and lowered him down. “How’re you feeling?”

His hands were moving, speaking to him, but he was shaking and the signs were uncertain.

“Dark… scared… help… him.” The words didn’t make any sense, and Chase was unsure if he was reading JJ’s hands correctly.

“You’re okay, bro,” he said. “Lemme call up the doc, he’ll know what to do.” He moved to retrieve his phone, still on the floor, but JJ grabbed his arm. His eyes were wide, fear-filled and Chase noticed for the first time a thin cut along his neck. What had happened to his brother? “Hey, what’s the matter? What happened?” he asked, dropping down to sit beside JJ.

“Puppet,” JJ said. Then he said it again, this time signing each letter individually.

“What about a puppet?”

JJ shook his head, seeming afraid. He wasn’t speaking clearly, his hands unable to communicate the message his muddled mind wanted them to.

“Help,” he repeated. “He’s coming.”

“Who? What’s going on, Jamie?” Chase asked. JJ’s eyes were wide and he was breathing quickly, his eyes darting around the room. He seemed terrified of something – or someone. “Let me call the others, they can come help,” he tried. JJ shook his head firmly, gripping Chase’s arm. He seemed terrified, not wanting to be left alone. With a sigh, Chase resigned himself to staying where he was.

 JJ was shaking and Chase threw an arm over him, pulling his brother close, comforting him.

“I’m here, bro,” he muttered. "No one's gonna hurt you." Slowly, the shaking slowed, and the panicked breathing settled. Chase realised suddenly that he had fallen asleep.

“What happened to you?” he asked softly.

 

*~*

  
              Henrik returned home not long after, stepping through the still open door and picking up Chase’s abandoned phone with a frown. Worry filled him – had something happened? But as he stepped further into the house and made out two heads close together on the sofa he relaxed. Chase and JJ were curled together, both fast asleep.

JJ was home – how, he wasn’t sure, but he knew better than to wake either of them. Chase had barely slept at all since JJ had gone missing, and who knows what the younger ego had been through.

He called Marvin and Jackie, telling them briefly what happened, then retrieved a blanket from his room and draped it over the two sleeping figures. He had questions, but they could wait. For now, he would let them sleep.


End file.
